Enzymes catalyze a diverse array of reactions in non-aqueous media. However, their catalytic activities in organic solvents are often orders of magnitude lower than in aqueous solutions. Recent studies have shown that the catalytic performance of enzymes in organic solvents can be significantly improved by the incorporation of carbohydrates, polymers, or organic buffers into the dry catalyst, underscoring the important role of the enzymic microenvironment for catalysis in organic solvents. The present invention relates to the field of biocatalysis, in particular, enzymes functioning in non-aqueous media with low water content.
Non-aqueous enzymology has proven to be a convenient and versatile tool for fine organic synthesis. However, the denaturing effect or organic solvents, as compared to aqueous solutions, on the delicate structure of proteins often severely suppresses the catalytic performance of enzymes in organic solvents, thus, restricting the successful application of non-aqueous enzymology. In this case, the solvent alters the native conformation of the enzyme by disrupting hydrogen bonding and hydrophobic interactions thereby leading to reduced activity and stability. Certain enzymatic reactions, however, must be carried out in non-aqueous media to dissolve particular substrates and/or shift the thermodynamic equilibrium of the reaction toward the desired products. For that reason, a need has developed for a technique to conduct enzymatic reactions in non-aqueous solvents and maintain the stability of the enzymes.
The applicants have invented a process and a composition which activates enzyme catalysts in non-aqueous media. Presently, this method appears to be applicable with any class of enzyme.